Abandoned In An Orphanage
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a 12 years old boy forced to live into an orphanage. There, he meets Lucy Heartfilia. Can she make him reveal who he actually is? And does Natsu know himself as much as he thought he did? /[ADOPTED BY NaLu x Buckets]
1. Chapter 1 - Hurt and Abandoned

She just got there. She was alone, even though she was surrounded by children her age. Her father abandoned her in this orphanage just today. It was getting late. All she wanted now was to hear her mother's sweet voice. She wanted to smile, to have a reason to be happy again...

"You stay here! You don't do what you want here young man!", she heard a man yell as a boy was kicked in the room with the other kids.

Nobody seemed to care.

The room was pretty dark. It was the playroom, though it was very messy. It wasn't what her home was. It wasn't like anything she knew. But what would she know? She was only 12.

The boy who has recently _'entered'_ the room ended up next to her. She looked at him, noticing his pink hair that somehow suited him. He wore a white scaly scarf, covering his neck. He was quite cute. He was the same age as her, although he seemed used to this kind of places. He looked strong... something she wasn't right now.

She then remembered how many friends she had back home. How her father treated her before. How her mother loved her... And she started to cry.

"Oi, why are you crying?", the boy asked her, a quizzical look playing in his onyx eyes.

"My father... he abandoned me here... he... he..."

She gasped as he wiped off her tears.

"Don't cry", he said, looking into her eyes. "You're not alone here ya' know...".

She smiled at the boy who was still looking at her.

"What's your name?", she asked, looking at his unusual scar on the neck as his scarf fell a little.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!", he said, grinning widely, adjusting his scarf. "What's yours?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia", she smiled.

"Can I ask you something, Luce?"

"Y-Yes...", she said, suprised by the sudden nickname.

"Can I ask you not to be sad anymore? I'll be with you too, don't forget that!", he smiled, as she looked at him with soft eyes.

"Hey, are ya' two new here?", a shirtless black-haired boy looked at them from above _(they were sitting against a wall)_.

Natsu put his hands over his mouth, trying to stiffle his giggles.

''Oi, what's so funny?'', the boy asked annoyed.

"I didn't know this orphanage had strippers!", Natsu burst in laughter, making Lucy giggle as well.

"I-It doesn't! Why would you think that?", the boy said, embarrassed.

''Then where's your shirt?"

The boy just noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"DAMN!", he yelled, running to look for his shirt.

Natsu and Lucy kept laughing. Lucy wiped a tear off her eye.

"I haven't laughed in a while, that was HILARIOUS!'', she smiled.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused.

''What do you mean? In your old house you didn't have fun?''

Lucy sighed, looking at the ground.

''I used to, before my mother...died, a week ago. Then my father abandoned me here...''

Lucy felt like she wanted to cry, but she kept the tears for herself. She gasped as a hand touched her hair.

''Don't worry Luce, I'll make you laugh again!'', he grinned widely, and she smiled at his kindness.

They weren't realizing the whole PLAYROOM was now looking at them since they started laughing at the black-haired stripper. Most of them _aww_ed, while some of them just couldn't believe his words. How can he be that kind with some unknown girl he just met a few minutes ago?


	2. Chapter 2 - Erza and Gray

Natsu's first day at Fairy Tail began with the cafeteria. Even though this wasn't the best orphanage in the city, at least their food was awesome in Natsu's opinion.  
Natsu sat at an empty table, eating his food very, very fast. He didn't know anyone, so he decided to stay alone until Lucy came.

He knew she will come.

''Hey Luce!'', Natsu grinned at the girl who was searching for a place to sit.

''Good Morning, Natsu! I was looking for you!''

''Really? Why?'', Natsu tilted his head cutely.

''Well... since you're the _only_ one I know around here, who else do you want me to search for?'', Lucy said with a small tint of embarrassment as she sat on the opposite side of the table.

Lucy giggled at how fast Natsu was eating, like if he was chased by someone or he didn't eat in a week or so!

''Hey, you're the new kids right?''

The same black-haired boy as yesterday _(this time with a shirt on!)_ looked down almighty at them.

''Yeah, what of it?'', Natsu said.

''Do you two... know each other for a long time?'', the boy asked.

Natsu and Lucy looked both in confusion at the boy.

''No, we just met yesterday'', Lucy said with a smile.

''Really? You act like if you know each other for years!'', he exclaimed.

''What's your name anyway, stripper?'', Natsu asked, while finishing his food.

''Gray Fullbuster!'', he said, annoyed by the nickname. ''And you're...?''

''Natsu and Lucy'', they both said simultaneously.

''GRAY, WHERE ARE YOU?! COME HERE YOU LITTLE...- Oh hello there!'', a girl with scarlet hair busted in.

She looked very strong and a bit older than them.

''Who's she?'', Natsu asked, analyzing the red-haired girl who was doing the same thing.

''She's Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. She's kinda the boss here, so beware...'', Gray said, at the last sentence receiveing a punch in the face. I mean, _'a gentle touch'_.

''Who are they Gray? The new kids?'', Erza asked.

''Yep.''

''We're Natsu and Lucy'', Lucy politely presented themselves, while Natsu was analyzing with curiosity and amusement Gray's terrified face caused by Titania's presence.

''Do you know each other?''

''NO, JUST FROM YESTERDAY WHEN WE GOT HERE!'', they yelled simultaneously, as all the kids turned their heads to see what's going on, but really fast turned back to their business because of Erza's deadly glare.

''Gray heard you discussion with Lucy yesterday. Very nice of you, helping her like that even though you didn't know her'', Erza smiled.

''I dunno, that's how I usually act. I hate when people are sad around me so I try to cheer them up however I can, whether I know them or not!'', Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled softly at Natsu's words.

''So, how long have ya' been here?'', Natsu asked the two.

''Me? For three years or so. After my adoptive mother Ur passed away, I was brought here'', Gray said.

''Yeah, you really liked that girl Cana. You two still are unseparable until she gets bored of you're habits!', Erza teased, while Gray blushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

''What about you, Erza?'', Lucy asked, tilting her head a bit.

Erza sighed, looking down.

''I've been here for as long as I remember. I don't know anything about any parents I ever had. Not even my name...''

''Yeah, that boy Jellal gave you the name Scarlet because of your hair. You two were pretty good friends. Well, until he was adopted...'' Gray said, trying to tease Erza with Jellal but earning an epic Erza Punch instead.

''We overheard what happened to you, Lucy. Your father wasn't so nice to abandon you like that after your mother died...'', Erza said, trying to comfort Lucy.

''What about you Natsu?'', Gray asked.

''You had to ask, huh?'', Natsu said sarcastically.

Everyone looked confused.

''What do you mean?'', Lucy asked.

''I don't know anything about my natural parents. I forgot whatever happened to them or to me or how my life was before I was adopted by Igneel. He taught me everything I know and raised me like his own child, yet a few weeks ago he disappeared and I woke up alone again. Yesterday I was brought here, in this orphanage'', Natsu sighed.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Igneel would've abandoned him or something. Perhaps something happened to him. Maybe he had to leave. But he'll come back, and that thought made Natsu's eyes spark with hope.

After that, Natsu got up and left.

''Hey Natsu, where are you going? Wait for me!'', Lucy said and rushed to get to Natsu's side.

''Just going to look around this orphanage'', Natsu said non-chalantly.

''Can I come with you?'', she said, making puppy eyes.

''Sure!'', he grinned and they left the cafeteria.

Behind them, Erza and Gray were smirking.

''They sure don't look like they just met yesterday...'' Erza said.

''No kidding, right?''

While everyone was eating and discussing, a certain pair of red eyes watched Natsu and Lucy from the shadows. _Who was it?_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Orphanage's Bully

_**Hey, guys! I have a surprise for you in this chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

''Natsu, look!'', Lucy pointed at two birds who were floating over their heads. ''They're so cute!''

Natsu smiled wide, watching the birds fly away.

''Hey PINK-HEAD! Wanna fight?''

Natsu turned around and saw a boy with black hair and iron piercings almost _everywhere_ : his eyebrows, nose, bottom-lip, ears...

''Who the heck are you?'', Natsu said, looking fairly unimpressed by his almighty pose.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! I'm Gajeel Redfox! Everyone in this place knows me, they _fear_ me!''

''Whatever...'', Natsu turned his back and started to walk away.

''DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!'', Gajeel yelled extremely annoyed and aimed his fist at Natsu's face.

''I don't have time for bullies. Get lost'', Natsu said, quickly dodging the fist.

Gajeel ended up hitting the ground that cracked a little at the impact. Lucy's eyes were sparkling in admiration at Natsu's skills.

Gajeel prepared another powerful fist, but was stopped by a sweet voice.

''Gajeel! You forgot to eat your food!''

A tiny girl with short, blue hair rushed to the nervous bully.

''Hey chibi-face, I told you I want to be left alone when I'm picking a fight!'', Gajeel said, a bit concerned for the girl.

''I am NOT chibi-face, my name is Levy! L-E-V-Y!'', the girl huffed, annoyed.

''Whatever'', Gajeel said and tried to punch Natsu again, but being skillfully dodged by him.

''Please excuse him, he always picks up fights with new kids'', Levy said, bowing in front of them.

Lucy smiled at the girl and looked back at Natsu. She gasped as she saw a burn mark on his hand.

''N-Natsu, are y-you okay?''

''Yeah, sure Luce.'', Natsu smiled, then turned to Levy. ''So you're Levy, right?''

The girl nodded.

''Watch over your friend here'', he smiled. ''He seems to care about you getting hurt.''

Levy nodded and walked with Gajeel back to the cafeteria, while Natsu and Lucy continued their 'exploring trip' around the orphanage.

''Look Luce, over there!'', Natsu said, taking Lucy by the hand and running into a dark corner.

''What's that, Natsu?'', Lucy gasped hiding behind him.

A small shadow was walking towards them, hidden in a dark corner. It steped into the light and Natsu widely smiled.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter! I have some new suprises for you coming up in the next chapters! Someone special will appear soon, and I am going to countdown the chapters until we get to it. We have 6 chapters until the special character. Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Blue Cat

A blue cat. _BLUE_! And it was walking in two feet.

''Oi, Happy! Is that you? Nice to see ya' again!'', Natsu grinned widely as the cat jumped into his arms.

The cat was really tiny. It was as big as Lucy's hands.

''Aye! Natsu, you're back!'', the cat sobbed into his chest.

''THE CAT JUST _TALKED_?!'', Lucy said, freaked out.

The small blue cat looked straight in her eyes, not noticing Lucy before.

''Who's she?'', the cat said, unbothered by Lucy who was staring at it with an _I-just-saw-a-ghost_ expression.

''Lucy, that's Happy. Happy, that's Lucy'', Natsu introduced them to each other, giggling at Lucy's reactions.

''Umm... hi there, little... _blue_ kitty?'', Lucy tried to talk to Happy. Happy greeted her.

''You're cute, though you're also very weird, Lucy'', Happy said. ''How come she's so scared of me, Natsu?''

''She, like the rest, doesn't know too much about you.''

Natsu turned to Lucy, who tilted her head in confusion at their conversation.

''Happy is an Exceed, an extremely rare species known to posses magic. They were very common in the past, but know few know about their existence. They all have the ability to fly, walk in two feet, talk and so on. Some of them do not posses special abilities, and one of them is Happy. I'll explain better later, I hope you'll understand'', Natsu said to Lucy.

''Aye! Natsu, I haven't found Igneel, but I'm _so_ happy I found you again!'', Happy said, raising his paws up.

Two white wings bigger than his body popped on his back and Happy started to fly in circles above their heads.

''How does he _do_ that?'', Lucy asked Natsu, looking amazed at Natsu's super-cool blue Exceed.

''I'll explain later. But promise me you won't tell anybody about Happy! If anyone finds out about his existence, he will definetely be in danger!'', Natsu looked very worried about Happy's well-being. Lucy froze at his expression.

''Y-Yes... of course!'', Lucy stuttered, still a little lost in his eyes.

''Happy, we'll come once a day with food for you. Are you okay with that Lucy?''

''Sure, why not?'' Lucy smiled.

''Now we gotta go, it's getting late!'', Natsu stated, taking Lucy by the hand. ''Come on Luce, let's go back!'', he grinned, not noticing Lucy's red face, as they both ran back at the orphanage.

Happy stared at them as they left.

''They _lllllike_ each other!'', he giggled.

**~some time after, near midnight, in Lucy's room~**

_'Hmm... I still wonder how Happy was able to fly... Natsu told me he'll explain me later, but he didn't...'_, Lucy thought, and sighed looking at the ceiling. _'Well, there's always tomorrow, right?'_

Lucy heard a slight knock at her door.

''Can I come in Lucy?'', she heard Natsu whisper as the door cracked open, revealing Natsu blinking nervously. Lucy nodded and he silently entered the room and closed the door.

''What's up, Natsu?''

''Well, you wanted me to tell you more about Happy, didn't you?'', Natsu grinned. She smiled.

Natsu sat on the floor crosslegged and started talking. He told her about his times with Happy back at Igneel, how he hatched Happy with his friend Lisanna, who unfortunately left soon after, and two hours passed by. Natsu, noticing the time, left Lucy's room.

Lucy fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She fell fast-asleep, dreaming about Exceeds and what they could do, and dreaming about Natsu's stories...

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I must say Natsu's personality may be different from the original. Here, he is a little more thoughtful and less dense. We are 5 chapters away from the special character.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Power We Posses

A few weeks passed since Natsu and Gajeel fought. Gray and Natsu became close friends, even though they always argued. Lucy and Natsu made new friends since they got here : they befriended Levy, some distant guy named Laxus, even Headmaster Makarov. Natsu met his old friends Mirajane and Elfman, who were Lisanna's big sister and brother. He found out Lisanna was adopted by a woman living very far away. Lucy's relationship with Natsu and Happy grew a lot too. Happy kept teasing Lucy about _lllliking_ Natsu and about Natsu _llliking_ Lucy.

As usual, Lucy and Natsu sat at their table.

''Hey pinky-head!'', Gajeel yelled from his table, but was punched by Levy. ''I-I mean, Natsu...''

''What, iron-head... I-I mean, Gajeel...'', Natsu said, punched by Lucy.

''When you're gonna move your butt and fight with me? Last time you only dodged!''

''I avoid fighting when I am eating! What do you want, fight with me while I'm eating?!'', Natsu said before stuffing his mouth with food.

''Will ya' fight after breakfast then?'', Gajeel suggested.

''Naaah, I have stuff to do after eating...''

''Sometime today?''

''Naah, I'm _VERY busy_ today!'', Natsu raised his arms, showing how busy he is.

''Just quit trying, will ya'?'', Gray said to Gajeel, laughing. ''When that idiot decides on not doing something, he keeps his word!''

''Hey, watch it, stripper!'', Natsu yelled and got up from his seat.

''Droopy eyes!''

''Ice-Brain!''

''STOP OR I'll have to _interfere_...'', Erza said, making both Natsu and Gray hug each other in fright.

''You don't wanna fight? Well I wanna, so I'll just... PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!'', Gajeel got up, yelled and punched Natsu's face, making him fall on the floor.

Natsu quickly got up and started dodging the fists that kept targeting his face.

''Will ya' stop? This won't get anywhere!'', Natsu said, keeping dodging.

The whole cafeteria stared. This was the first real fight they saw. The _'Gray vs. Natsu'_ daily tournaments and Gajeel's bullying weren't considered proper fights, and no one except Levy and Lucy saw Gajeel and Natsu's first fight.

''I won't stop until you get your butt kicked!'', Gajeel smirked and kept punching.

''I'm tired of your playing!'' Natsu yelled and kicked Gajeel with his foot, making him hit the wall while everyone in the room gasped. ''I told you already, I don't want to fight you just to prove I'm better in front of some kids!''

Lucy looked at Natsu. He was never that serious...

Levy shook her head as she helped Gajeel.

''I told you not to fight Natsu, Gajeel... I told you, but will you _ever_ listen to me?'', Levy sighed.

Gajeel got up quickly and started punching again. Natsu dodged and got a step back with every punch, until they got face to face with the door.

''No escaping me now, smart-mouth!'', Gajeel laughed with pride and aimed Natsu's face once again.

Natsu moved away and Gajeel's fist said 'hello' to the door, opening it. Gajeel fell to the ground and Natsu followed him. Lucy and Levy quickly got after them, but the rest of the kids missed them.

Gajeel ran after Natsu until they got at the back of the orphanage.

''Why are you trying to beat me up so willingly?'', Natsu sighed, looking into Gajeel's angry eyes, noticing a mad dark glow into them.

''Because I want to prove...''

''Prove what?'', Natsu cut his words. ''That you're better than me? If you don't fight for a reason, this is just arguing. Useless punching. If you just want to prove you're stronger than me, just quit it, 'cause I am NOT willing to fight just to prove I'm better or smarter than someone!''

''This... this is why I want to beat you so bad...'', Gajeel smirked, and his skin color started to get a dark grey color. ''You get that smart things outta your mouth AND you're strong. Yet you are not wanting to fight, you're not proving to anyone those things. I'll just prove I can do what you don't want to do...''

Gajeel kicked Natsu in the stomach with his foot, making him fall on the ground.

''If you won't try to fight, I'll just make you. That's what bullies do, am I _RIGHT_?!''

Natsu started coughing. That kick got him unprepared. His skin was hurting. Burning. As if he wanted to burn, to start a fire. But he didn't want to even move. He wanted to show that this fight was pointless.

''DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON NATSU!''

Lucy stepped in front of Natsu, trying to protect him.

''Get out of the way, bunny-girl. I don't wanna hit girls'', Gajeel said, making her signs with his hand to leave.

''What are you trying to prove here by almost killing him? That you're powerful, right?'', Lucy said, looking with disgust at him. ''Just look at your skin! Look at YOU! Since this moment you only look like a _monster_ to me! Natsu just tried to help you, and you did THIS to him! Make one more step closer and you will be sorry!'', Lucy said, her chocolate eyes watery..

Gajeel punched her out of the way and kicked Natsu with his foot. Natsu coughed harder.

''LUCY!'', Natsu yelled, ignoring his current state.

Lucy coughed a little and looked with hate at Gajeel.

''You really are a _monster_...'', she said and stared at Natsu softly.

''GAJEEL! Stop what you're doing right now!'', Levy stepped in the scene, ignoring Gajeel's new skin color.

''Levy! Get away from here!''

''NO! If this is what you want to be, a monster who hurts people for fame and popularity, than I ask you... I ASK YOU TO HIT _ME_!''

Gajeel stared at her in disbelief.

''Levy, how could...''

''How could you do such a thing?!'' Levy started crying. ''The only thing I don't want you to become is a monster, but it seems you try exactly the _opposite_! You almost _killed_ those two, and you still want to do more! STOP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING! STOP TRYING TO PROVE YOU'RE A MONSTER!''

''They're nothing!'', Gajeel yelled at Levy, increasing her tears. ''They are nothing to me, so why should I even CARE?!'', he said, moving Lucy with his foot, ignoring her pain. ''Why should I even care about this _punk_ and the blond useless girl?''

Gajeel was suddenly hit by something that made his face burn. The bully fell apart, and looked around to see what hit him.

''What the...?!''

Gajeel, Levy and Lucy gasped and stared amazed. Natsu was standing up in front of Lucy. His whole body was on fire, yet he didn't burn. He looked at Gajeel with a mad stare.

''Never, EVER touch Lucy again! If you still wanna see morning light in this place, you better not dare hit Lucy again, you better not even TRY!'', Natsu threatened and took Lucy by the hand.

Lucy stared in his eyes in amazement. Natsu's hand was on fire, yet it didn't burn. Natsu's hand held Lucy's, yet the flames didn't burn her.

''N-Natsu... how d-do you...?''

''I'll explain later. Now let's go before someone sees me like this!'', Natsu grinned and ran with Lucy.

''So, you're one too, huh?'', Gajeel smirked to himself. ''No wonder you're that strong, being the son of a dragon...''

Levy looked at him in confusion and noticed Gajeel's iron-like skin.

''I'll explain it to you this evening, shrimp...'', Gajeel said, smiling at her confused face.

''I am NOT shrimp! I'm not that small!'', Levy pouted and they both walked back to the cafeteria.

Natsu took Lucy to a hidden part near the orphanage.

''A-Are you okay Natsu?'', Lucy asked, touching his cheek. ''How come you're not burned?''

''I'll explain it to you later. Let's just say Igneel was a _very_ special person'', Natsu grinned and stroke her hair. ''Are you alright?''

''Y-Yes...'', Lucy blushed at the sudden touch, not realizing her hand was still on his cheek.

''You were so _careless_ out there Luce! You could've been hurt badly by that bastard!'', he said leaning forward.

''I-I know...''

''Don't you ever do that again! Getting yourself hurt like that... I could've handled him myself!''

Lucy gasped as Natsu hugged her.

''I don't want to lose you too... Don't scare me like that again, will ya'?''

Lucy smiled, retracting her hand from his cheek.

''I'll be careful next time. Promise!'', she smiled.

That day, Natsu only stayed with Lucy and Gajeel only stayed with Levy. Natsu and Lucy told Happy what happened while bringing the cat some fish, not mentioning the _'I-was-very-worried'_ scene to avoid teasing. Gajeel told Levy about his origins and why his skin turned dark grey.

Everybody noticed the sudden change, so they decided to leave them alone at their pace. Yet, only some of them noticed their injuries : Gajeel's burn on the face, Lucy's bruises and Natsu's burn marks. The question now was : What _are_ Natsu and Gajeel?

* * *

**_Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I'll explain later what Natsu and Gajeel are!_**

**_Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'll give you chocolate! *throws chocolate* But wait, I don't have chocolate... *chocolate disappears in mid-air*_**

**_Anyways, we have 4 chapters until the special character appears! I warn you, it won't be Lisanna!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Natsu's Secret

It was near midnight. Lucy was almost asleep when she heard a slight knock at the door.

''Who is it?''

''Hey... umm... Luce, can I come in?''

The door cracked a little and Natsu appeared peeking through the door.

''Yeah...''

Natsu entered her room and closed the door. Lucy saw Natsu dressed differently than usual. He had his white scarf, but he didn't wear a black T-shirt and jeans as he used to. He had an open black vest with no sleeves that showed his bare chest. He had a black belt and white Aladdin-like pants and sandals.

''Why are you dressed like that?'', Lucy asked, giggling at his desperate try to hide his chest.

''It protects me from burning. I am not the best at controlling fire, ya' know, so I often burn myself if I don't wear this things!'', Natsu grinned, still trying to close his jacket.

''Control fire? What do you mean?'', Lucy tilted her head, making Natsu giggle.

''You sure are sleepy Luce'', he smiled. ''You forgot already how I got on fire and didn't burn completely today?''

''Ah... t-that...'', Lucy blushed remembering Natsu's hug. ''Anyway, how were you able to do that?''

''You see, Igneel wasn't just a human. He was a **dragon in disguise**.''

Lucy blinked a few times before looking wide-eyed at him.

''W-What do you mean?''

''Igneel was a fire dragon. He taught me to create and control **fire**. He didn't have too much time to train me to use it though...'', Natsu grinned and showed his burn marks on his neck and hand. ''These are some of my lack of knowledge about fire. I accidentally earned those burns before I got here. The ones on my hand are only from today, I kept myself too much from letting the fire out and it burned me.''

''Wow! You can actually create _fire_?'', Lucy gasped in amazement.

''Yup. I'm the **_Fire Dragon Slayer_**! I'm still not good at fighting with fire, but I learned to create illusions using fire. Igneel showed me how to do such things before he left. It's called _**magic**_. It's like making a movie, heh?'', he laughed.

Lucy looked amazed at him, then tilted her head when Natsu sighed.

''I just wish people would accept me for what I am... If they would find out, they would hunt me and use me as an experiment'', he said, looking down.

''Well, I like you just the way you are! The dragon part you're telling me about isn't changing how I feel about you... I wish I could be something like that...'', Lucy tried to comfort Natsu, then sighed. ''I'm not special like you...''

Natsu was already in front of her. He looked grumpy.

''What do you mean, _not special_? You're the most special person I ever met!''

''Maybe, but I don't have magic like you...''

Natsu leaned closer to her face.

''What do you mean by that?! Everybody has magic, they just don't know how to use it! I sense a lot o' magic in ya' too!''

A smile formed on Lucy's lips instantly when she heard she had magic.

''What... kind of magic?''

''You're an _object user_. I think you're a celestial mage!'', Natsu smiled as Lucy gasped in amazement.

''_Celestial mage_? What does it do?''

''Summon creatures that help you with whatever you want. Here, take this keys'', Natsu gave her some keys.

They were not ordinary keys: they were golden, and had some inscriptions written on them.

''What should I do with them?'', Lucy said, trying to read what it says on them.

''Do you understand what it says?''

''**Open: Gate of the Lion**...'', she whispered, and a bright light appeared in front of them.

A man with fluffy lion ears was in front of her. He looked down at her, and looked disappointed.

''So, you're my master? I am Leo here to serve you, princess.''

''Can you... tell me how to use this keys? I just got them and know nothing about them...'', Lucy sheepishly said.

''You just read what's on the keys and the celestial creatures appear. Very simple. Now, can you call me after 6 years?''

''Why?'' Natsu and Lucy both asked.

''So you'll be old enough for me to be able to flirt with you! I'm sure you'll grow up to be a very beautiful woman...'', Leo looked at the ceiling dreamy, but was quickly kicked out by Natsu.

''Hey, pervert! You must go through me for that!''

''Princess, what do you want me to do with this brat?'', Leo said, looking with arrogance at Natsu.

''Just... can you go away for now, Mr. Leo?'', she said, and Leo frowned.

''Yes...'', Loke waved his hand and disappeared.

''That was the most ANNOYING living-being I saw and I'll ever see! I'll beat the heck out of him if he ever thinks of touching you...'', Natsu growled loud to himself and turned back to Lucy. ''Hey, why's your face red?''

''N-Nothing...'', Lucy said.

She blushed when she heard Natsu willing to fight a celestial creature for her.

''What about Gajeel? Did he had a dragon mentor too?''

''I think his father was the iron dragon because of his grey skin color, I'm not sure. But you better not ask him; he might not react too nicely about that and you might get hurt again.''

Lucy sighed thinking about how many humans able to use magic are there. She sighed knowing she would never know, and remembered about the fire illusions Natsu mentioned.

''Can you show me how you can create illusions with fire?''

''Sure!'', Natsu grinned and made Lucy a sign to come closer. She sat cross-legged on the floor and Natsu showed her his palms.

In his palms appeared one fire figure that started to dance and fly in front of Lucy.

''Wow... it's so beautiful...'', Lucy gasped and smiled.

Natsu wasn't paying too much attention to the figures he created. He was staring at Lucy's eyes glowing of curiosity and wonder as she looked at the fire figures. Her eyes looked like two flames themselves.

Lucy gasped as the flames disappeared. She looked at Natsu in confusion, then saw a strange expression on his face.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing... the flame got too big...'', he sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy got her hands into his, looking at the burns he obtained by making the fire figures.

''You told me these thingies on you will protect you...''

''Only if I don't burn myself by not paying attention at the flames...'', he said, looking down.

''Why didn't you look at the flames?! I didn't want you to get hurt!''

Natsu looked in Lucy's eyes.

''I-I guess I was paying attention to another two flames'', he whispered more to himself.

''WHAT FLAMES?!'', she said, becoming nervous.

''Your eyes'', Natsu smiled and left her room.

She remained stunned. Did he just say what she thought he said? Her face was all red.

_'I was paying attention to another two flames. Your eyes...'_ His words stuck in her head. She fell fast-asleep, still thinking if it was just her imagination what he said...

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Lots of NaLu fluff in this chapter! We have 3 chapters until the special character appears!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - A Present

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a week, but I had some problems, too much homework and internet issues. I hope you will forgive me!**_

* * *

A day after first seeing how Natsu can create illusions with fire, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about the grace of the flames Natsu created. This morning she was staring blankly at where Natsu was supposed to sit. He was late.

''Morning Luce...'', she heard his voice and he walked in front of her, yawning.

''Hey Natsu!''

Natsu looked awfully tired. He slowly sat on his place and started eating extremely slow, exactly the opposite of how he usually eats. His head was heavy, he was barely managing to keep it from falling on the table.

''Natsu, is something wrong?'', Lucy asked, looking at his ever-so-tired face.

''Nothing... I just... didn't get enough sleep tonight...'', he barely said, through the yawns.

''It's because of me, isn't it...'', she sighed. ''Finish eating and go to sleep Natsu...''

''But we're not allowed to go in our rooms until the end of the day... isn't that what gramps said?'', Natsu mumbled, trying to keep his eyes from closing.

''We'll sneak in your room. Nobody will bother you from sleeping'', she smiled.

''But what will you do...?'', he yawned.

''Watch over you. Who knows if somebody will try to get into your room? You'll get busted, and I won't let that happen, won't I?'', she smiled at him.

Natsu tried to smile while yawning and managed to finish eating and get up. Gray and Erza tried to follow them, but were distracted by Levy punching Gajeel for not being nice again.

Lucy helped Natsu sneak up into his own room. He fell on his bed and asleep instantly...

Lucy watched the sleeping Natsu. He looked cute and peaceful that way. He wasn't the noisy Natsu when he was asleep. Lucy started looking around in his room. His room was very, VERY empty. He had a desk next to his bed, with a small lamp on it and something else. A shiny thing, covered up. She took it in her hands. It had a note.

_'For Luce.'_

It was a pink necklace. It was the prettiest she saw. Why didn't he gave it to her earlier? Idiot Natsu...

She watched Natsu for over two hours. It was noon already. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze.

''Hey Luce!'', he grinned, scratching his eyes.

He didn't realize she was wearing a pink necklace that was on his desk before.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you like it! The special character is coming in the next chapter! Again, I apologize for my one-week absence, hope you'll forgive me. I'll start another fanfic, named 'Keeper of the Flames'. It will be a long one. See ya' later!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Substitute Headmaster

_**Hey guys, I rewrote this chapter since I thought it was terrible. The way it went left me without any idea of how to continue it, so I decided to let it the way I first wrote it in my notebook with a few more details. I hope you like it this way, I think I will be able to continue this story now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's been a few months already since Natsu and Lucy got into the Fairy Tail Orphanage.

Recently, the headmaster got very sick and can't come to the orphanage anymore. The children know that a substitute headmaster will replace him temporarily, but nobody knows anything about him, not even his name.

As usual, Natsu and Lucy were eating at their table in the cafeteria.

''Hey Luce, how do ya' think the new headmaster will be?'', Natsu asked before stuffing his mouth with food.

''Well, I don't know... But I hope he'll be kind like Makarov!'', Lucy smiled. ''What about you?''

Natsu stood a little to think.

''I don't know why, but I don't think he'll be that good...'', he said. ''Nobody's as good as our old man! Believe me, I've heard from kids that have been in other orphanages before this one, like Gajeel. Gramps is beyond the best!''

Everybody was nervous and constantly looking at the door. The new headmaster was supposed to come today. This man was a mystery.

The door suddenly burst open. Everybody turned their heads to the door.

A young man, possibly in his twenties, entered the orphanage. He was dressed completely in black. His eyes were red like blood, and his face was pale. His mere presence silenced the children.

''Who are you, mister?'', Erza politely asked. She was always the one to ask strangers that come here who they are.

''My name is Zeref'', he said in a cold voice.

Natsu's eyes widened.

_'Zeref...? Why does his name seem so familiar? Why am I suddenly so angry?'_, Natsu thought for a second.

''I will be your headmaster until Mr. Makarov gets better.''

Lucy looked at Natsu and shivered a bit. On his face was spread confusion, fear and mostly anger. He looked like he wanted to jump to Zeref's throat and rip his head apart, but he also seemed to hesitate to even move.

''If you break any rule of this orphanage, there will be only two punishments. The first time you break a rule, you'll receive torture. At the second, you leave the orphanage. Is that clear?'', Zeref said.

The children shivered and nodded quickly.

''You may leave now, children. I also don't want you to stay at the cafeteria after you have eaten if you don't have a good reason to'', Zeref added.

As most of them have already finished eating, everybody ran outside.

Only Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy remained in the cafeteria. Natsu would've finished his food by now, if it wasn't for the new headmaster, and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel always eat slow, enjoy their food.

Zeref turned his cold eyes to Natsu, who flinched at the sudden eye contact. A smirk formed on Zeref's face as he started walking towards Natsu.

''Natsu Dragneel... Seems like you survived after all.''

Natsu only growled in response, scaring the Lucy and Levy. Gajeel stared at him, surprised. He knew what his reaction meant, but was surprised Natsu was able to hold his anger for now.

''Do you remember me?'', Zeref smiled. ''It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other.''

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He flinched, and turned to her, his anger reaching its maximum. But as soon as he met her chocolate-brown eyes and saw the fear in her gaze, his anger vanished.

Natsu sighed and turned his head to Zeref.

''What do you mean by that?'', Natsu asked, before Zeref was able to say something else.

Gajeel watched as Natsu's anger vanished as long as he looked at Lucy. He knew that anger in Natsu's eyes was a different anger that cannot be replaced with anything else not even in the smallest amount, but yet here he was, watching as all that anger vanished into emptiness as soon as Natsu looked at Lucy.

Zeref wickedly smiled.

''You mean you don't remember? When Igneel disappeared, who was there in front of you?''

Natsu's eyes widened. His heart started to ache, while he started slightly shivering.

* * *

_Natsu just woke up, his vision still blurry. A black silhouette was standing in front of a red one, something in its hands, blood-red. Soon, the silhouette walked towards Natsu, then everything went black._

_After that, Natsu woke up again. His house was now burned to ashes. He was burned._

_Natsu managed to heal most of his burns, as Igneel taught him. He looked around for Igneel._

_Igneel was gone._

* * *

''You did it... didn't you?'', Natsu growled like an animal, letting his pink bangs cover his eyes.

_'He sure is strong... Being able to hold his anger like that...'_, Gajeel thought, shivering a little at Natsu's growl.

''G-Gajeel... What's w-wrong with N-Natsu?'', Levy mumbled, shivering like crazy.

For Gajeel, who understood what was wrong, it wasn't that scary, but for his friend Levy, it was like she saw a monster.

''It's nothing, shrimp...'', Gajeel said, patting her head. Somehow, he managed to calm her down.

''Why isn't Lucy frightened?'', Levy whispered to Gajeel. They both turned their eyes to Lucy.

She was just standing there, ignoring Zeref's presence, looking at Natsu. They could see the concern and worry in her eyes as she looked at Natsu. She didn't seem afraid; she seemed like she wanted to make him feel better. She looked like she understood what was going on in his mind.

''How did you know I was here?'', Natsu said, once again managing to hold his anger and growls to himself.

''I didn't know...'', Zeref answered, a bit disappointed with himself. ''I thought you were already dead.''

''Why'd you do it? What has Igneel ever do to you?'', Natsu said, raising his voice, looking straight through his eyes.

''Dragons are a threat to this world, and you know it well... But I see you are able to hold yourself to not jump and kill me in front of this girl...'', Zeref said, pointing to Lucy.

''What about me? I'm like him!'', Gajeel exclaimed, raising from his seat.

Zeref laughed.

''You...? You are only half like him!'', he laughed. ''You don't remember why your dragon disappeared, unlike him. If you were in his place, you would've already killed me before I even said something, I know that very well... Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer!'

''Don't underestimate Gajeel...'', Natsu said, smirking. ''He's stronger than you think he is...''

Gajeel smiled at Natsu's words. Even though Zeref laughed and said he's weaker, Natsu didn't rise in pride.

This was again one of Zeref's tricks to make Natsu manifest negatively and attack at once.

''Well, well, Natsu, if you fail holding your anger and finally attack me, you will leave this orphanage. Understood, Mr. Dragneel?'', Zeref said, leaning closer to Natsu's face.

''Yes.''

Zeref only smirked and left the cafeteria.

As soon as he left the cafeteria, Natsu burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9 - Who is Zeref?

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so long... I had my problems okay? If you hadn't noticed (and you probably didn't), I remade chapter 8 of this story since it was crappy as hell.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter, I hope you'll like it, love ya' all!**_

* * *

After Natsu calmed down from his outburst, Lucy sighed. Gajeel and Levy already left the cafeteria, while they were still there, looking at their food in front of them, but not even touching it.

She knew Natsu was sad. He experienced death, the death of his father that he loved so much, and he was supposed to be dead too. Even though she wasn't in good terms with her own father, she knew the pain of losing somebody, and she could feel the pain Natsu was feeling.

He saw his father covered in blood in front of him, with Zeref holding the crimson-red knife that chopped Igneel. Then, Igneel's dead body was incinerated in what was supposed to be an accident from which Natsu barely escaped alive. She shivered as th image of blood crawled inside her mind...

She looked sadly at Natsu, who was staring blankly at his food, his eyes a little red from the tears.

"Stop pitying me", he flatly said in a tired, cracking voice.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were", Natsu said after he coughed, trying to fix his voice. "Like everyone else. All you do is pity me, be sorry for me. Stop doing that."

"I'm just worrying, Natsu...", Lucy frowned. "I don't like the new headmaster... Does he posses magic, too?"

Natsu glanced at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, he does... He is a **D****emon Creator**. He creates demon vessels to serve him and do the bloody jobs for him. It's very rare for a demon creator like him to kill someone personally. Demon Creators usually send their demons to kill people..."

Lucy processed what he said, and glanced at her celestial keys Natsu gave to her.

"Have you... seen a demon before?", she hesitantly asked.

Natsu thought a little, then turned his head to her.

"Well... I remember we started getting visits from several weird-looking dudes before Zeref came... Igneel always locked me in the house, telling me to wait. I always rushed to the window to see what he's doing... and I always saw Igneel setting them on fire. They disappeared in thin air every time... Now that I think of it, they were probably Zeref's demons, attempting to kill Igneel and me... Maybe that's why Zeref came in person and killed him..."

Natsu's voice slowly faded out, as he closed himself in his little bubble of thoughts.

Lucy sighed and started thinking of what reason Zeref would have to kill Natsu...

Was it because Natsu was a Dragon Slayer?

Probably not, because that would make Gajeel his target too, and Zeref seemed clearly uninterested in killing Gajeel.

Then what was it? What drove Zeref to the conclusion that he had to kill Natsu? What did Zeref actually want? Will she lose Natsu too?

Then, an idea hit her head.

"Hey Natsu, do you think we could beat Zeref?"

Natsu looked at her for a moment, then his eyes lit up as his lips curved into a smile.

"That's it! Maybe we could try to beat Zeref! I think we could do it! Lucy, you're a genius!", he quickly and enthusiastically said.

Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight hug, repeating _'Thanks'_ over and over.

Her eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled, hugging him back.

"What are you thanking me for?", she said softly.

"For giving me hope", he smiled.

"That was payback for when_ you_ gave me hope", she said.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"When was that?"

"When I met you, silly", she giggled. "I was so lost after losing my mother and being left here, but then you came and brought me the hope that it will be better..."

They stood in silence in the empty cafeteria as they began finishing their now cold food.


	10. Chapter 10 - Thinking of a Plan

_**Hey guys, sorry for the slow updating... I have a big idea for this story but I have problems with writing it down. **_**-.-**

_**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The sun rose up in the sky as Lucy woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned adorably, stretching after a good-night's sleep, looking around her room as she always does and...

...her eyes recognized a pink blur on the floor.

"Natsu... What are you doing here?"

No response, excepting a few loud snores coming from the Dragon Slayer. She rolled her eyes and got out of her bed, approaching him.

"Natsu, you idiot, what are you doing in my room?", she shook him awake.

The boy raised up ever-so-slowly, rubbing his left eye as he yawned.

"Huh...? Oh, mornin' Luce...", he mumbled with a little smile on his face.

"Mind telling me what are you doing in my room?", she sighed. "You've got your own room, you know..."

"Umm... Your room is... warmer?", he said, trying to convince himself about that.

She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and the real reason is...?"

Natsu didn't say anything, just turned his head from her.

"I... couldn't sleep last night... that's all..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. That's when she realized his slightly red eyes. She leaned closer and turned his head to her, to examine his eyes closely.

"Hmm... Were you crying last night?", she asked softly.

"No...?"

Lucy sighed again and sat next to him on the floor.

"Natsu, tell me what happened", she said. "Don't you trust me?"

He sighed and looked on the floor.

"I just had a nightmare... Nothing you should worry about..."

She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. _'Well, if he doesn't want me to know, that's that. I'll find out sooner or later anyways.'_

Lucy got up, put her hands on her hips and stared at him insistently.

"W-What?", he gulped.

"**You**'re in my room. **I** want to change. **You** get out.** We** meet in the cafeteria", she bluntly said, pointing to him, to her and to her door.

"A-Aye...", he stuttered and ran out of her room.

She shook her head gently. _'Geez, that idiot...'_

**~ at the cafeteria ~**

Everyone was eating as everyday. The cafeteria was as loud as always.

Natsu and Lucy were sitting on their seats as usual, silently making their plan on how to approach Zeref and defeat him.

"Natsu, we can't just break in his office like that!", Lucy hissed at Natsu.

"Why? It's effwicwent!", Natsu said with his mouth full of food.

"Maybe, but it's also too dangerous! What if-"

"Lucy, Natsu! What are you talking about?", came a happy Erza eating a strawberry cake.

"Umm... N-Nothing important, j-just the usual...", Lucy stuttered, bubbly.

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't hiding anything from us, aren't you?", she said, intimidating them.

"O-Of course not Erza! You're our friend, why would we lie to you? We only want you to be safe and we'll never, ever lie to you!", Natsu bubbly said.

_'They want me to be safe? What exactly are they planning?'_, Erza thought, but shooed the idea away.

"Anyways, why did you stay so long in the cafeteria yesterday, after Mr. Zeref arrived? Isn't it against the rules now?", she asked.

"Well... You see, Zeref was with us too... We weren't all alone in the cafeteria...", Lucy said sheepishly.

"That creepy guy was with you?", Gray busted in the conversation. "What did he tell ya'? Some new rules you don't have to break? Did he punish ya'?"

"He only talked... a lot... about things I certainly didn't want to hear...", Natsu stated, as he looked down, sad.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. What could've Zeref told them so bad that he would frown just at the thought of it? As she noticed in the time Natsu stayed there with them, it was annoyingly hard to make him sad... and yet, a single chit-chat with the new headmaster scared him and saddened him.

"Really? What did he say?", Gray asked, leaning closer to them.

"None of your business, droopy eyes", Natsu bluntly replied.

"Aww, come on, tell me!", he insisted.

Erza took Gray away from them.

"That's **enough**, Gray. If it's personal, we don't have to break through their privacy", she snarled at him, then turned to them. "What exactly is troubling you?"

Natsu glared at her with the corners of his eyes, then looked down.

"Past issues. I think you would understand, since this place is full of kids with past issues."

Erza nodded and dragged Gray with her to their own seats in the cafeteria.

_'If that is what they talked about, it means Mr. Zeref has a big role in their past. I shall not ask them anymore about it, and I won't let Gray do it either'_, Erza decided in her mind as she started lecturing Gray about breaking into people's privacy and his stripping habit.

Later that day, Natsu and Lucy called Gajeel and Levy to their _'Happy'_ corner.

"What do ya' want me to talk 'bout, Salamander?", Gajeel raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"First, stop calling me that. My name's Natsu and you know that very well. You're not that much of an idiot..."

"Watch yer trap!", Gajeel snarled.

"...Second, you know we're both Dragon Slayers, right?", Natsu continued.

The iron-eater nodded.

"I think I know what happened to your dragon... erm... Metalicana, right?"

"That's impossible, you don't know anything about Metalicana, punk", Gajeel retorted, but everyone felt the unease in his voice.

"It all has to do with Zeref", Lucy said. "What we know is that he wanted to kill both Igneel and Natsu, right? He declared they're too dangerous and should die."

Gajeel and Levy both nodded.

"If he thinks the dragons and the Dragon Slayers should die, and he already killed dad, it means he probably did the same thing with Metalicana. That means he's after you too, even though he doesn't show it", Natsu said.

Gajeel put a hand to his chin to think.

"Probably, but from what I saw, you're the main prize. Why?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow before understanding what he meant.

"I don't really know... I didn't have anything to do with him, we didn't interact in any way...", Natsu replied with unease.

"Anyways, we want to tell you that we know a bit about Zeref and he needs to be stopped", Lucy declared.

Gajeel and Levy both widened their eyes.

"WHAT?! What if people see us? We'll be doomed!"

"That's alright", Natsu smiled.

"Zeref's not unprepared, he expects us to make a move anyways", Lucy said.

"...What exactly do you know about Zeref?", Levy asked hesitantly.

"He's a Demon Creator", Natsu and Lucy responded simultaneously.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Sorry for ending the chapter this way, but I can't spoil it to you too much. I don't want to ruin the next chapters for you. ^_^**_

_**I hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Mission

_**...Sorry for the late chapter...**_

* * *

The four kids were peeking through the key hole in Zeref's office.

"You got the plan, okay?", Lucy whispered to her friends.

"Aye Sir!"

"Yep."

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Good", Lucy turned to them and smiled, then returned to peeking at Zeref.

Natsu leaned on her shoulder.

"What's he doing, Luce?", he asked impatiently.

"Shhh!", Gajeel and Levy hissed.

Natsu glared at the two and asked again.

"Oh, he's just reading something, I'm not sure what. It looks like a weird book...", she replied. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What? Somethin' wrong?"

"It's like he's looking right at me... Crap, did he see me?", Lucy started mumbling to herself curse words.

Suddenly, somebody patted Levy's shoulder. She yelped, and fainted.

"Shrimp, what's wrong?", Gajeel whisper-screamed and caught her in his arms.

Lucy and Natsu turned to them and saw a strange looking man behind Gajeel and Levy.

"Who the heck are you?!", Natsu whisper-yelled at him.

The man laughed.

"Don't panic, kids. It's just a sleep spell. She'll wake up later."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and focused at Levy. _'This weird-lookin' dude's right... I can still hear her heartbeats. She's not dead.'_

Natsu narrowed his eyes, focusing on the same thing. He smiled relieved, then turned back at the man who was smiling amused.

_'He seems familiar... I swear I know him from somewhere... And his voice... Nope, this isn't one of the guys that Igneel killed. But who is he...?'_, Natsu thought.

"Are you... one of Zeref's demon vessels?", Lucy asked, cautiously.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?", the man chuckled. "I'm Lullaby, one of Zeref's first and oldest demons."

"How old are you if you're the oldest?", Natsu asked confused.

Lullaby put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm 394 years old. Uhh, next summer."

.

.

.

"You're a pretty old dude, huh?", Gajeel finally spoke. "No wonder Zeref send you, you must be a pretty powerful creepy, old guy."

Lullaby scratched his cheek sheepishly with a small smile.

"Actually... I'm one of the weakest here..."

.

.

.

"Wait, what?", they all gaped, dumb-founded.

"Why would Zeref send his weakest demon to fight us?", Lucy asked, confused.

Natsu looked doubtfully at the smiling 394 years old demon that actually looked 33.

"I don't think Zeref send him to beat us...", he spoke his mind to his friends.

"You're correct, Natsu", a gentle voice spoke out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Zeref popped next to Natsu and Lucy with a wide smile on his face. They jumped away immediately, creeped out.

"Oh, Master, you've finally arrived", Lullaby spoke happily. "Am I finished here?"

Zeref looked with gentle eyes at his demon before opening the book he held in his hands.

"You did well, my vessel. Now return to your place."

The kids stared at Zeref with wide eyes as Lullaby disappeared into the book, which automatically closed right after.

"W-W-Wait, how the heck did **you** get here?!", Gajeel stuttered. "So that old creeper was just..."

"A distraction?", Zeref said with bright eyes. "Yes, that is right."

"Did you knew we were here all along?", Lucy asked disappointed.

"Yes, Ms. Heartfilia. Yes indeed", Zeref replied calmly. "And I also knew your plan. Quite lame I might say, just trying to sneak into my office and fight me... I thought you were planning to do something more... complicated..."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Zeref._ 'Why do I feel so strange all of a sudden? Is it... because of him?'_

Zeref laughed at Natsu. "You know something, don't you, Natsu?"

"What should I know?", Natsu asked, confused.

The Demon Creator shook his head and sighed.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu... You have no idea...", he said teasingly to the Dragon Slayer. "Well then. This will end quickly!"

Before anybody could retort, Zeref disappeared and they started floating. Everything around them became white, and they started falling into nothing.

"What's happening?", Gajeel yelled, and hold Levy tighter as her body was starting to slip out of his arms.

**"So you want to fight me?"**, Zeref's voice boomed. **"Well then, have it your way. But we can't do it in your pitiful home..."**

"Where are we?", Lucy asked afraid, trying to stop spinning in the air.

"Come and show yourself, coward!", Natsu yelled, punching the air with his fists.

**"You're in my world now. But I warn you: even if you defeat me or not, someone will have to leave your Fairy Tail..."**

Natsu and Gajeel mumbled some curses before they all fell on the ground. They got up and looked around them.

They weren't in Fairy Tail anymore.

* * *

_**You all remember Lullaby from one of the first arcs in the series, right? Well, I made him a human now.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter**_**_!_**


	12. NOTICE!

**I am truthfully sorry that this is not an update, but I need some advice.**

**I have posted many stories in my opinion, and it's pretty hard to focus on all of them at the same time.**

**Can you please tell me two stories I should focus on the most please? It's all up to you.**

**I have a poll on my profile. Please vote there what stories I should focus on the most and update more frequently please!**

_**~ SakuraPetal91**_


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everyone!**

**I am posting this just in case anyone is still following my multi-chaptered Fairy Tail fics.**

**They're all _discontinued_.**

**I've strayed far, far away from Fairy Tail because of its fandom, and just don't have any more inspiration for them, especially for everything NaLu that I wrote. -w-; I am really sorry to disappoint any of you, I'm sorry!**

**However!**

**If anyone is willing to adopt any of these stories, please say so in a review or PM me! I'm not sure if all of you want these stories to completely die, so I'm saying this just in case.**

**I hope you have a nice day!**

**\- SakuraPetal91**


End file.
